


Alec’s Night Adventures: Brooklyn Nine-Nine

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, M/M, bingo square: crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “He was called to 99th precinct. Apparently, he escaped jail last night.” Clary replied.“You escaped jail? This is so cool.” Jace said with grudging admiration.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Alec’s Night Adventures: Brooklyn Nine-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world or Brooklyn 99, I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you - [Maryliz2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryliz2121/pseuds/Maryliz2121) beta-reading 💖

“What happened to you?” Jace asked as Alec entered the institute.

“Don’t ask. All I want is to sleep. I had the worst night.” Alec replied and headed to his room.

“Why don’t you go to your boyfriend?” Jace asked, but his question fell on deaf ears as his brother walked away and disappeared into the hallway.

Jace concentrated on the parabatai bond and felt that Alec was uncomfortable, but unhurt. He walked over to the ops center where his sister Isabelle was to ask her to call in some favors. He needed to know what happened to his brother.

“Izzy,” Jace called to her with a smile.

“What do you want, Jace?” Izzy asked as she noticed him smiling.

“Can you check the security feed to see what happened to our brother last night?” Jace asked.

“Why?”

“He returned, but he looked very tired. It looks like he overused the stamina rune.” Jace replied.

“Maybe he was with Magnus?” Izzy offered.

“Maybe. I should ask Magnus if he saw his boyfriend.” Jace responded and turned to make a call to Magnus.

_“WHO DARES TO CALL THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?”_ Magnus answered.

“Magnus, it’s Jace. You really should add my number to your phone, but that’s not why I called,” Jace replied. “Did my brother visit you last night?”

_“No, he never came home, and he didn’t answer his phone. Why? Is there something wrong with him?”_ Magnus asked.

“I don’t know, he just appeared this morning looking like he used the stamina rune all night…” Jace said only to be cut off by Magnus.

_“And you think that he might have had sex with me all night?”_ Magnus asked as he sighed.

_“He wasn’t here.”_ Magnus said.

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so?”

_“I just did, twice.”_

“Okay. I better wait for him to wake up and tell me what happened.”

_“Keep me updated, and Jace, be gentle with him or else…”_ Magnus warned the blonde Shadowhunter.

“Or else what? What are you going to do? Turn me into a duck? You’ve already done it.”

_“You’ll know next time that we meet.”_ Magnus snarked and hung up.

“Well, was he with Magnus last night?” Izzy asked her brother.

“He wasn’t so can you check the security footage?” Jace asked as he turned to face her.

“Why? What good will it bring you?” Izzy asked as she looked at her brother.

“So I will know what made him feel so uncomfortable. I could feel it through the parabatai rune. I need to know.” Jace replied.

“Okay why don’t you sit next to me while I search?” Izzy asked him as she started to flip through security footage.

Jace sat next to his sister as they searched the security feeds, even checking the cameras next to Magnus’ loft, but they didn’t see anything.

“That’s weird. It’s like he vanished into thin air.” Izzy told him as she carefully watched the video footage, hoping she missed something.

“We should wait for our big brother to wake up and then we will know more.” Izzy said.

A few hours later, Alec walked into the ops center and asked his siblings, “What are you doing? Why are you not patrolling like the others?”

“We wanted to check on you first, brother,” Izzy replied as Jace asked, “Where were you last night?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it, now go patrol.” Alec told them, raising his eyebrows.

Jace and Izzy left their brother in the ops center as they walked over to the weapons room to gear up.

“What do you think happened to him?” Jace asked.

“I don’t know but if he wants to tell us, he will in his own time.” Izzy replied as she geared up.

“Let’s go,” Izzy urged her brother once he put on his gear. “Maybe we will meet with Clary and Simon on the way,” Izzy called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

“Good. Let’s hurry then.” Jace rushed out after his sister.

They made it halfway before meeting up with Clary and Simon.

Jace was the first one to notice that Simon looked just as tired as Alec this morning.

“What happened to you?” Jace asked.

“He was called to 99th precinct. Apparently, he escaped jail last night.” Clary replied.

“You escaped jail? This is so cool.” Jace said with grudging admiration.

“Jace, shut up.” Simon retorted. “I wasn’t even in that jail cell, but someone decided to pretend they were me.”

“What do you mean someone pretended they were you?” Jace replied.

“Clary, do you think that Luke has the authority to check what happened in the precinct?” Simon asked his best friend.

“We can ask him and found out.” Clary responded.

“Good. I would like to know who framed me because I don’t like the detective guy, he is annoying.” Simon told them.

“What guy?” Izzy asked.

“Some guy named Jack or Peralta. That’s what I heard his coworkers call him. Or was it Sherlock? I really don’t know.” Simon replied before saying, “There was another woman, she creeps the hell out of me. She’s worse than you, Jace. One of them men called her Rosa and she barely smiles,” Then he turned to clary and said, “I’m glad that Luke works in Manhattan at least.”

“We can always hack the system and found out who framed you.” Jace suggested.

“Only if you are sure that we won’t caught in the act.” Clary told him.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Izzy urged them.

They had a mystery to solve.

Hacking into the 99th precinct was easier than they thought. Izzy and Simon watched the video footage. After a few minutes, they both gasped.

Jace and Clary hurried to their sides, “What did you find?” Jace asked.

“Well, you are not going to believe me if I told you, so you better see for yourself who was in jail last night.” Izzy responded.

“But I don’t understand why he said it was me. Does he hate me that much?” Simon asked, looking upset.

“Let them watch first.” Izzy told him.

_A detective handed the arrested man over to a cop saying the man was drunk because he was just waving his arms around the air and needed to stay the night to sober up._

_The man had short, black hair and his eyes were brown. The runes on his neck and arms were visible in the low-quality footage._

_“What is your name?”_

_“Simon Lewis.” He responded without any hesitation._

_The cop unlocked his handcuffs before placing him in the jail cell with a couple other people._

“Wait, so how did he escape?” Clary asked, not seeing the rest of the video.

“Simple. He glamoured himself when everyone in the cell fell asleep and got out of there without anyone seeing him escape.” Izzy replied, smiling, now they know where he had been that night.

“I should let Magnus knows where his boyfriend spent the night. It’s so funny.” Jace laughed and dialed Magnus who shushed him and simply told him that Alec just got home.

“Magnus already knows, and Alec is there with him.” Jace said as he got off the phone.

“I’m going to kill your brother, so help me God.” Simon threatened.

“Now that I want to see.” Jace snickered at him.


End file.
